Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/8 December 2019
14:18-14 rip 14:18-17 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:18-20 ye 14:18-23 o 14:18-48 My first wiki was le BFDI wiki, which imo is the best wiki I’ve ever seen 14:19-28 bfdi wiki mis drama and troll-infested imo 14:19-32 is* 14:19-39 I 14:19-46 the only thing I don’t like is the spam 14:19-51 Mine was Numberlemon Wiki, I go on it less now cuz of this wiki, and it's not that toxic in this wiki ( :D ) 14:20-06 Wow. Bad first wiki. 14:20-08 numberblocks wiki is extremely toxic imo 14:20-17 the entire community is toxic as hell 14:20-30 Cherry now has suicidal thoughts cuz of Numberlemon 14:20-45 rip 14:20-52 that's bad 14:20-59 although he may be using it as a way to make people feel bad for him so they don’t block him 14:21-16 I'm literally the only calm one in the NB community, and also I didn't make him have suicidal thoughts, it was the admins. 14:21-21 But I assume that the suicidal thoughts are real and that he’s not using something so serious in that way 14:21-30 Yh I wouldn’t think you’d do that 14:21-33 you a good person 14:21-35 yay 14:21-53 the admins are more toxic than Chernobyl 14:21-53 but it’s possible, he faked suicide previously to get attention 14:22-01 besides why is there a literal entire fandom dedicated to a toddler show? 14:22-02 o u c h 14:22-12 idk, maybe they’re into math 14:22-20 like me, that’s why I created NumberCherry 14:22-35 you do realize ppl hate school h 14:22-43 same here 14:22-49 well nb has multiplication and division now so it's like a 2nd/3rd grade show 14:23-00 or 1st grade possibly 14:23-10 I think school is the big succ too, but anyways about the community 14:23-22 I’m blocked on LBW for “betraying” an admin 14:23-33 school isn't that bad imo 14:23-39 alex is really toxic imo 14:23-49 or maybe i haven't seen enough of him yet 14:23-51 cuz basically TSRITW is turned good and convinced me into thinking Alexsacco38 is bad, which I agree with 14:24-07 so I agreed with TSRITW, and now I’m blocked for having an opinion. 14:24-12 alex is Chernobyl x 97,104 14:24-14 let's give him le globale blocc 14:24-28 that is one of the many reasons why Numberblocks community bad 14:24-32 the same fate as ol' tsritw 14:24-37 I don’t think Alex deserves a global 14:24-45 TSRITW was a cross-wiki problem 14:24-58 Alex is just an admin who only slightly harms one wiki 14:25-08 Alex turns into a girl when he plays Minecraft hehehhehehehhehhehehehhehehe 14:25-15 get it? 14:25-19 yeah the learningblocks wiki is just basically communist now lol 14:25-23 97,104 btw, nice More to Explore reference 14:25-40 also vandalisers from that wiki vandalising everything 14:26-05 97,104 > just spamming numbers for a big amount of something 14:26-08 i'm workin on me roblox game 14:26-10 also forcing me into drama that I don’t even want to be in. Drama I don’t want to get involved in? That’s a s h o c k e r 14:26-16 oh nice Vemsa 14:26-29 databrawl best Roblox game 14:26-32 already got OLD, OM, and CTW done yey 14:26-48 also OU 14:26-49 like some dude called TTTTT3 vandalised my userpage on nearly every wiki I’m active on 14:26-54 whats ur Roblox account? 14:26-59 mine is spacex2018 14:27-01 Vemsa_611 14:27-12 I’ll friend u brb 14:27-23 OSC I think, LOLpasta wiki, Comedy Comics wiki were some of the ones where I got vandalised 14:27-34 my username is ButterBlaziken230. 14:27-43 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 14:27-44 who even is tttt3? 14:27-51 what sock is he? 14:28-04 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:28-15 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:28-34 rip 14:28-43 he'll be bacc tho 14:28-45 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:28-50 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 14:28-54 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 14:29-00 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:29-15 yay i sent friend request 14:29-25 mk 14:29-31 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:29-55 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:29-58 okie. 14:30-02 will accept, brb 14:30-32 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:30-49 Nvm, didn’t realise you didn’t send a friend request to me 14:30-54 someone submit chat log 14:30-55 now we can play my roblox game now yey 14:10-54 He’s here! 14:10-54 hummus 14:10-57 hello 14:11-04 That1Accountm 14:11-04 henlo you 14:11-10 You 14:11-11 yay hello Vemsa 14:11-13 *That1Account, this is vemsa 14:11-21 Vemsa, this is That1Account 14:11-24 uwu* 14:11-32 darn autocorrect 14:11-40 y i k e 14:11-45 hey ya 14:11-57 z o i n k s 14:11-59 two moderators and one lil newbie 14:12-12 What’s ya’ll opinion on TAWoG 14:12-16 he seems neat 14:12-22 TAWoG is great 14:12-23 noice 14:12-24 yes he is epic 14:12-39 but tawog tricked us 14:12-42 I was just trying to start a conversation cuz I’m bored 14:12-44 with all the Nintendo references in some episodes it makes me happyyyyyyy 14:12-51 yes now it is Darwin’s Yearbook 14:12-55 IT WASNT CANCELLED OMG 14:13-07 Gumball: down a flagpole 14:13-26 to sing the final fantasy enemy defeated theme 14:13-34 Me: THAT’S NOT RIGHT- 14:13-39 irl I don't really watch gumball anymore 14:13-55 yes and that space invaders dad is good ol' mario 14:14-02 but it's very funny 14:14-04 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:14-15 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-18 same 14:14-19 and I like that meaning of life song 14:14-31 when the sun explodes at the end 14:14-32 it even made an episode about it's own tipoff LOL 14:14-35 I liked Weird like You and Me 14:14-42 ik that was hillarious 14:14-49 ripoff* 14:14-50 does the ripoff even still run? 14:15-13 It was just a commercial that turned into a short lived series 14:15-28 hm, didn’t know it was commercials 14:15-43 but it probably couldn’t recover from the sheer humiliation 14:15-48 someone: *steals object OC thing* everyone: ｇｅｔ　ｉｎ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｓｔｕｐｉｄ　ｃａｒ，　ａｎｄ　ｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｃｏｍｅ　ｂａｃｋ！ 14:15-49 what was it, something star? 14:16-03 Melody Star. 14:16-10 wait 14:16-17 oh yea 14:16-22 also That1Acc, that was my reaction to when Halee2009 stole my OCs 14:16-25 I was thinking that too 14:16-44 what a coincidence if you know what I mean 14:16-58 When did ya’ll join FANDOM or at least when did you create your acc that you’re currently using 14:17-14 Me: June 2018 or something 14:17-24 me? early 2018 14:17-27 August 2019 (tongue) 14:17-44 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:18-07 <> 17:10-16 Where’d everyone go? 17:11-11 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:11-45 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 17:11-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:11-47 hello! 17:11-53 wait gotta fix something on a page brb 17:11-56 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 17:12-04 so yeah, let’s continue chatting about bad Object shows? 17:12-09 ok 17:12-43 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 17:12-50 ok back 17:12-54 hi 17:13-17 just had to make "User:(insert username here)" to "(insert username here)" 17:13-20 hi 17:13-24 I may tell Vemsa this since you may not know it exists... 17:13-30 what 17:13-37 but I may be cancelling my Object show. 17:13-46 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 17:13-46 It is called Clash for Object Supremacy. 17:13-48 why? 17:13-55 because... 17:14-01 the writing in 17:14-08 *the writing is hastily put together 17:14-22 the characters are mostly one-dimensional 17:14-45 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:14-50 you can easily tell who will be eliminated by the end of the episode (basically the eliminations are predictable) 17:14-54 oh hey Vemsa 17:15-00 hey ya 17:15-01 I’m cancelling CFOS maybe 17:15-12 is cfos almost over? 17:15-25 no, there’s quite a few contestants left 17:15-31 lemme count 17:15-40 why not makea double elim next episode? 17:15-43 make a* 17:16-01 there is still 11 17:16-18 nah, I just overall wanna start a new concept 17:16-42 imo the writing is bad 17:16-55 the characters are one-dimensional, ESPECIALLY BROKEN BONE 17:17-20 12345678910 17:17-26 The eliminations are somewhat predictable 17:17-26 10987654321 17:17-30 uhh 17:17-34 I’m bored 17:17-45 so I’m just randomly sorting 1 - 10 17:17-50 also it recycles BFDI and II characters, which is just embarrassing to me 17:17-52 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:18-00 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:18-16 14923567108 17:18-32 153784859 17:18-34 who wants to talk about bad Object shows again- 17:18-46 SORT RANDOM NUMBERZZZZ 17:18-47 i dunno any more tbh 17:18-51 k 17:18-52 7272717177 17:19-01 Object Illusion apparently has forced romance 17:19-05 647385868 17:19-08 YES, ROMANCE IN AN OBJECT SHOW 17:19-12 yea 17:19-15 465465464465 17:19-19 so many ships in OIL 17:19-25 true 17:19-44 vegetable oil x olive oil 17:19-45 also I saw a Camera x Candy Cane ship for CTW (posted it in Random Images) 17:19-49 brb ill be awayyy 17:19-56 same here, brb 17:20-00 same 17:20-55 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:21-00 back 17:21-04 back 17:21-07 lol 17:21-08 w o w 17:21-16 in sync 17:21-20 yep 17:21-23 double sync 17:21-38 anyways I was gonna talk about all the pfps that Vemsa has been through 17:21-46 t e l l m e 17:21-54 first: Minecraft Fox 17:22-04 Good 17:22-04 next: Jigglypuff from Detective Pikachu 17:22-08 Good 17:22-16 third: No Anime Penguin 17:22-21 ? 17:22-25 fourth: Firey Plush 17:22-30 great 17:22-44 Fifth: a pose of Four from BFB 4 17:22-49 Good 17:23-05 Sixth: King Dedede without his crown thingy 17:23-11 ? 17:23-17 Seventh: The one he currently has 17:23-22 eh 17:23-23 All my pfps! 17:23-28 GREAT HISTORY 17:23-32 first: Blank, default 17:23-36 same 17:23-39 second: Pen voting icon 17:23-44 good 17:23-45 third: The one I currently use 17:23-53 good 17:24-00 now MINE 17:24-13 first: default 17:24-17 #2 is from my “PEN IS THE BEST BFB CHARACTER EVERRRRRRR” phase btw 17:24-29 last: cookie star 17:24-33 wow 17:24-36 what a history 17:24-41 I CANT CHANGE PFPS WHICH IS SAD WAAAA 17:24-46 oh 17:24-47 :( 17:24-53 rip 17:24-59 in all my accounts 17:25-13 someone made me my Blaziken thing and have been using it since August 2018 17:26-52 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-40 (tongue) 17:27-42 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-45 Chat dead now 17:27-54 (yes) 17:27-56 just wait until Mr. Vemsy is back 17:29-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:30-13 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:30-14 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:30-15 who made the art for the emoticons like (happy) and (tongue) 17:30-23 idk 17:30-31 probably fandom 17:30-35 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:30-35 think they’re just a default fandom thing 17:30-56 (gasp) memes from earlier this decade 17:31-11 cuz in NL chat if u type :) it turns into a emoji similar to the emoticons here 17:31-17 (spit) there is another 17:31-22 hm interesting 17:31-28 (unsure) 17:31-55 (you don't say) t h e r e i s a n o t h e r 17:32-02 (facepalm) 17:32-07 Also I’m super bored. 17:32-34 same 17:32-34 277261716171 do Number sorting 17:33-05 112233221133221122113333221122 17:34-41 12345109876 17:34-43 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:34-51 bruh when will Vemsa come back in chat 17:14-53 you can easily tell who will be eliminated by the end of the episode (basically the eliminations are predictable) 17:14-55 oh hey Vemsa 17:15-01 hey ya 17:15-02 I’m cancelling CFOS maybe 17:15-13 is cfos almost over? 17:15-25 no, there’s quite a few contestants left 17:15-32 lemme count 17:15-40 why not makea double elim next episode? 17:15-44 make a* 17:16-03 there is still 11 17:16-22 nah, I just overall wanna start a new concept 17:16-44 imo the writing is bad 17:17-01 the characters are one-dimensional, ESPECIALLY BROKEN BONE 17:17-30 12345678910 17:17-40 The eliminations are somewhat predictable 17:17-40 10987654321 17:17-40 uhh 17:17-50 I’m bored 17:18-02 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:18-23 14923567108 17:18-34 153784859 17:18-35 who wants to talk about bad Object shows again- 17:18-47 SORT RANDOM NUMBERZZZZ 17:18-47 i dunno any more tbh 17:18-52 k 17:18-52 7272717177 17:19-03 Object Illusion apparently has forced romance 17:19-06 647385868 17:19-09 YES, ROMANCE IN AN OBJECT SHOW 17:19-12 yea 17:19-15 465465464465 17:19-20 so many ships in OIL 17:19-25 true 17:19-44 vegetable oil x olive oil 17:19-46 also I saw a Camera x Candy Cane ship for CTW (posted it in Random Images) 17:19-50 brb ill be awayyy 17:19-57 same here, brb 17:20-09 same 17:26-18 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:27-30 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:27-40 (unimpressed) 17:27-42 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-46 Chat dead now 17:27-56 (yes) 17:27-58 just wait until Mr. Vemsy is back 17:28-27 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:29-13 Who made the emoticon art? For example, who drew (happy) 17:29-25 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:30-36 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:30-36 think they’re just a default fandom thing 17:30-57 (gasp) memes from earlier this decade 17:31-12 cuz in NL chat if u type :) it turns into a emoji similar to the emoticons here 17:31-17 (spit) there is another 17:31-22 hm interesting 17:31-28 (unsure) 17:31-55 (you don't say) t h e r e i s a n o t h e r 17:32-03 (facepalm) 17:32-07 Also I’m super bored. 17:32-11 same 17:32-19 277261716171 do Number sorting 17:33-05 112233221133221122113333221122 17:33-12 12345109876 17:33-35 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:34-44 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:34-51 bruh when will Vemsa come back in chat 17:34-56 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:35-36 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:35-53 ��������������������������‍♂️��������������������⏱��⌨️��������⌚️���� 17:35-57 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 17:36-27 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 17:37-18 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 18:05-54 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:09-27 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:12-41 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:55-56 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:56-52 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:03-18 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:18-38 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 16:20-41 <> 20:48-35 Chewing Gum stays on the ground tho 20:48-37 oh hey 20:48-46 hewwo 20:48-55 so Spikey Square will be the generic sadistic meanie who gets voted off first 20:49-00 i'm saying mentally, not physically 20:49-20 chewing gum is a floater 20:49-31 Also That1Acc, I fixed Gift’s page 20:49-35 oh k 20:49-56 Is Gift a character in your show or just a recommended character?/YAY U FIXED GIFT PAGE AND I ALREADY KNOW WOOHOO 20:50-07 in show official 20:50-20 Star Wand will be the cool dude and will probably be in a relationship with one of the girls 20:50-32 also butter why not create a discord? 20:50-41 Capey and Comic Pow are Spikey Square’s rivals (also probably not) 20:50-47 Star Wand x Gift popped up in my mind 20:50-51 y not 20:50-53 Waffle’s the generic jerk 20:51-08 (idk, I won’t do it now but maybe in the future) 20:51-25 Christmas Bauble and Alien Monitor are the smart guys 20:51-25 (i wanted to make TSFL discord but k) 20:51-47 Minecart will probably be Star Wand’s girlfriend 20:51-53 and u choose gift personality (but it must have "calm and nice" in it) 20:52-04 Clock Hands are the generic arguing two 20:52-13 AAAA I WANTED STAR WAND X GIFT 20:52-19 chewing gum is the floater 20:52-26 gift will probably be the generic shy but talented 20:52-39 .w. 20:52-45 yeah that fits what I was thinking about 20:52-46 3DS Game Cartridge is the sassy type who is mean to people 20:52-57 strawberry juice will probably be the mary sue 20:53-06 Strawberry Juice is the generic nice who will be shipping material 20:53-23 AirPod is the “leave it to me” type who likes to impress 20:53-34 DONT MAKE STRAWBERRY JUICE A TYPE OF SANS FANGIRL CHANGES HER PERSONALITY CHANGE HER SOUL CHANGE U 20:53-40 a joke hehe 20:53-46 what about star wand x licorice? 20:53-48 Licorice is a Wannabe host who is basically a minimod, lmao 20:53-52 oh 20:53-54 hm, they seem good 20:53-54 lol 20:54-05 Chimey’s the jock 20:54-15 HEY I HAD THE WANNABE HOST PERSONALITY IN MIND LOL 20:54-22 Alien Monitor was already covered as the intelligent one 20:54-34 and Chewing Gum, as said by Vemsa, is the floater 20:54-34 i feel like licorice should be the confident one 20:54-56 although I wanted to make Chewing Gum the not really noticed background character who is just kinda there 20:55-04 The type who doesn’t make it to merge 20:55-29 and i made up gifts long lost friends: dreidel and gelt (they aren’t contestants but they appear in an episode) 20:55-46 So kinda like the audience in CFOS episode 10 20:55-49 mc carrot: BLAND 20:55-55 also why are ya’ll shipping 20:56-04 oof, sorry Vemsa, I already finished the cast 20:56-04 i like shipping 20:56-23 however may remove Chewing Gum for MC Carrot 20:56-32 mabye mc carrot shall be a background character 20:56-36 Chimey x Licorice 20:56-36 and button 20:56-38 "Licorice is a good fighter, and sometimes has to fight people to save the lives of others." 20:56-49 maybe licorice could stand up for ppl 20:56-53 Was that taken from her personality page? 20:57-00 yes 20:57-22 oh ye noticed 20:57-40 maybe Star Wand could be like Tobias from TAWoG 20:57-54 tries to impress with magic but gets rejected constantly 20:57-57 now personalities for background characters (recommended characters by the co-founders (vemsa and me)) 20:58-02 but still thinks highly of himself like all the time 20:58-14 so MC Carrot will be.....? 20:58-34 bland 20:58-45 Buttons personality could be like Black Hole's 20:58-52 AND SPEAKING OF BLACK HOLE 20:58-54 Since when was Button in this 20:59-00 just now 20:59-11 I think I added her to an old version of the page but she’s not in the cast. 20:59-19 anyways ima go, cya 20:59-21 waaaa 20:59-22 why 20:59-29 WHITE HOLE PLZ 20:59-49 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 21:00-34 butterblaziken230 should i start working on feud 25 episode 2 21:00-37 oh 21:00-43 well 21:00-44 ._. 21:00-57 ill draw recommended characters i guess 21:01-09 in a lazy style 21:01-10 bye 21:11-37 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~